Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a reliable data transfer in and a stable operation of an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
Original image data (print data) generated by a computer is described in a page language, and the original image data is transmitted from the computer to a print controller (hereinafter referred to as “controller”). Then, the original image data is subjected to RIP: Raster Image Processing by the controller and converted into image formation image data in a bitmap format. Image formation is performed by an image forming apparatus on the basis of the image formation image data.
Meanwhile, scanning of an original document is performed by an image reading unit provided in the image forming apparatus, and scanned image data obtained by the scanning is stored by the controller. The scanned image data stored by the controller is transmitted to an external computer or server. Such scanning is also called IP scanning, and is performed on the basis of a command from a computer.
As described above, a data transfer of the image formation image data and the scanned image data is performed between the controller and the image forming apparatus. The image formation image data and the scanned image data are each independent data, thus it is desired that data transfers of these pieces of data are performed in parallel. For this reason, some image forming systems include a plurality of communication paths provided between a controller and an image forming apparatus, and the plurality of communication paths are capable of performing plural data transfers in parallel.
With regard to data transfers in an image forming apparatus, various related proposals are disclosed in JP 2002-247270 A, JP 2012-74923 A, JP 2009-100321 A, JP 2009-100322A, and JP 2009-100323 A.
Meanwhile, in a communication path, sometimes data transfer speed decreases due to an increase in communication errors caused by various factors such as a contact failure of connectors, deterioration of a cable, and mixing of an external noise.
In this case, normally the communication path (a communication cable including a connector) should be replaced, but in some cases the communication path cannot be replaced right away. Therefore, it is desired that as less trouble (something that causes a user to wait) as possible is caused.
JP 2002-247270 A, JP 2012-74923 A, JP 2009-100321 A, JP 2009-100322 A, and JP 2009-100323 A disclose that, in the case where an error has occurred in a portion of a component such as the communication path, the error is addressed by restricting some function or operating only a prioritized portion. That is, for some functions, causing a user to wait has been inevitable.